Talk:Interrogation
"Because you're not that clever, I'm afraid," Edwin says. hee! I love you guys! --BZero 14:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Heyah - I take care of my kid! He he :D - we love you too! Was hoping I would get a chance to say my favorite excuse for deadbeat dads around the world - either "I love my kids!" or "heyah, I take care of my kids!" - in the words of Chris Rock: "You're supposed to! - What do you want, a cookie?!" ---- Oooooh! a Cookie! Can I have one?? Please? I don't have any kids ICly (Can you imagine ANY of my characters with a Kid, ICly? Except maybe Duchess? Kadjem 15:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I think Artemis needs a little one to carry around and show the good things in life. >B) --BZero 17:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And the father is....? Kadjem 20:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) dunno. Maybe if she finds a cute young protege the parents could be easily eliminated. B) --BZero 18:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Her? Cute, YOUNG, Protege? Yeah... Right... She'd be more likely to sleep with Snake-Eyes! Well... Kamakura, since she DID know him as a youngster in Springfield..:P Kadjem 19:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) >chuckle< Well, I was thinking more along the lines of an adopted mini-me, but whatever would float her boat. LOL --BZero 12:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Adoption... Now THAT I could see her do... She kills the Parents in a fit of boredom, andlow and behold, she sees the young, child... Instead of being the heartless killer she is... she breaks her own rules, and.... Cares! She brings the kid back t the Island, much to the dismay of the Baroness, and raises the child to be Artemis Jr. :) Thus cementing the next generation of heartless killers. By the age of ten the kid is already using a paintball, or airsoft gun, to shoot at unsuspecting Vipers who are walking along the Island from a high vantage point... :) oooh..... Kadjem 14:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking. Then again, Leon is one of my favorite movies... --BZero 12:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Scarily, I just thought of something last night... Artemis COULD have a kid running around. She wasn't exactly Miss Chaste prior to being granted a Code Name, and being transferred to Cobra Island. Of course, the Baby would have had to have been placed in an artifical womb, without her knowedge, at a routine medical check up, like when she first came to the island, and was originally planned to be used in experiments by Typhoid and Mindfu...er...Mindbender. That would have been back in August of 2002. The kid could be found in the su-sub-Basement of C.I., and... Wackiness insues :P Another way for Cobra to have a hold overone of their poor, unsuspecting Troops. Kadjem 14:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Baby Artemis That would be up to you, but yes, it's certainly something I wouldn't put past Mindbender and Typhoid... --BZero 17:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC)